five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Welcome to the Ocean
Welcome to the Ocean is a fnaf fangame made by Cooldudey. Story In the 1990s the government payed an organization called Penelope's Aquartic Research Organisation to build a research centre called the Penelope's Aquatric Marine Lif Research Centre and they also built robot animatronics to research how fish and other animals liv using new fangled technology. but after security and hacking concerns the organisation made a robot security guard named F.O.R.K and hired a night guard which is who you play as. Animatronics Sharron Mk.11.1 Sharron is a shark based animatooonic that looks like, a metallic shark. she will attempt to go through the large water pipe in your office to jumpscare you, so you must close it. She is first active in night 1. F.O.R.K F.O.R.K is a robot security guard that is meant It guard the place from criminals. Edit will walk through your office and won't kill you unless you close the water pipe when he is ther, close the door when he is ther or flash the light at him. He is first active night 2. Piranha-Bots The Piranha-Bots are an abombinotion of a robot. They normally just sit in cam 03, but if you don't use the manaul water drain lever then eventually the front containment unit at the front of your office will flood and the glass will break and the Piranha-Bots will swim in and kill you. They are first active in night 1. Tommy Turtle Tommy Turtle is a robot turtle that will try to swim in through the large water pipe at your office, and you must close it. He is first active night 3. Frost Bear Frost Bear is a polar bear robot that try's to come into your room through the front door Tou must close it or he comes in and kills you. First active night 3. Tuna Horde This is a mean robot and the most hard To get rid of. They appear in the front containment unit in the front of your office and you must use the special shock menu to shock them each in 30 seconds. First active night 4. Silver Narwhal Silver Narwhal is a hard animatronic that appears first in night 5 as the only robot besides the Piranha-Bits which are always active. He will attempt to come in through the fron door, so close it. He will try swim in through the water pipe, so close it. He try to break the glass in the fron containment unit in fronof your room, so you got to shock the red circles on his body so he doesn't impale you. Gameplay Front Door Close it when Frost Bear is there and when Silver Narwhal is there. But don't close it when F.O.R.K is there or he will break it down and kill you as he thinks you are a criminal. Flashlight Use it to look the front door and the water pipe to check if a robot is there! But don't shine it at F.O.R.K or he will kill you because he think you are a criminal! Large Water Pipe This water pipe is closeable and you have to use it to block away Sharon Mk.11.1 And Tommy Turtle from kill you! But when F.O.R.K in office don't close it or he will kill you. Manaul Drain Lever Pull this lever to drain floodgate so that Piranha-Bots don't kill you! This is one of the only things you can do when F.O.R.K is around. Special Shock System There is a small panel at the side of the main containment unit in the front of your office. Clicking on it will allow you to control an electric turret to shoot the Tuna Horde or Silver Narwhals red circle weakpoints. Do not do this when F.O.R.K is around or he will kill you. Camrae Use the cameras to look around the centre. Nights Night 1 In this night only the Piranha-Bots and Sharon Mk.1.11 are active. It easiest night. Night 2 In this night, only F.O.R.K is the newest animatronic. The others from night 1 is still active. This night is still easy as F.O.R.K is not much of a threat. Night 3 Tnis night is when it get harder! With Tommy Turtle and Sharon Mk.1.11 tag teaming in and out of the water pipe, and Frost Bear clanging at the door, it can get really hectic. Night 4 In this night Tuna Horde is intro and it is infuriating! this night hard and very mean! Night 5 This night is the hardest. Silver Narwhal essentially teleports between the exits, you must be very good reflexs to beat it. All while pumping down the flooding to stop the pesky Piranha-Bots! No wonder you get a star for this! Secret Special ending requirements: Click the golden fish that appear in the cameras and office. If you get 30 in this night you get ending! But if you don't and replay level, your number reset. Phone Messages Night 1 "Hello. Welcome to the Aqurtic Marine Life Research Centre. You are working as a night guard here because of recent hackering and security concerns. We also built a robot security guard. Basically tonit pull the Manaul Drain Lever to prevent flooding, and use your Flashlight to look down the water tunnel and close when that, scary spooky shark we made named Sharon Mk.1.11. Goodnigt!" Night 2 "Tonight you have to defend against Sharon and the flooding, but now F.O.R.K, our robot security guard is active! Don't shine the light on him when he in office and don't close the water pipe when he is in office! Ok, good nigh!" Night 3 "Oh no! Tommy Turtle is active! But all you have got to do is close the pipe when he I see ther. Also flooding F.O.R.K and Sharon are here also! But now you have to close the main door when Frost Bear is there, but don't close it on F.O.R.K or he kill you! Goodnight?" Night 4 " Oh Oh! The Tuna Horde will come in the glass at front Of room and you must use the Special Stun Menu to shoot them in 30 seconds or they kill you! Also do watch out for all the other robot! Also don't use special stun menu when F.O.R.K here or he will get suspicious and kill you! Goodnight." Night 5 "Why you here? It is closed for today? What are you doing? Wait, ahh. No don't you dare you bad- (Jumpscare) (Robot vioice) Muhha i will kill you!" Night 6 (Custom) "Our old night guard who made messages died with a stab wound to chest, I am replacement. you bettert no mess with robot or we fire you!" Menu Stars Star 1 - Beat Night 5 - Reward: Sharon Mk.1.11 plushie Star 2 - Beat Custom Night at everything 10 difficulty. - Reward: Forst Bear plushie Star 3 - Beat Custom Night at everything at 20 difficulty. - Reward: F.O.R.K plushie. Extras The extras menu is unlocked whe you beat night 5. You can look at all the jump scares, play all of phone guys calls and replay certain nights. You also get access to a teaser to Welcome to the Ocean 2 and concept art for this game. Endings If you beat the game normally, you will get the Canon ending. If you do special requirenmenus though, you will get the Special ending, which shows an Silver Narwhal liaying down with golden fish laying around him with text saying "Till next time, ol' pal." Also if you replay the game you get a plushness version of Silver Narwhal. Trivia * Made by Cooldudey * The reason golden fish is laying next to Solver Narwhal in Special ending is because you click them to get ending! * Based on Fnaf * I made this game because my Pizza House Serie was not good and was too similar to fnaf! Category:Games Category:Welcome to the Ocean Series